Un Amor Inseparable
by Minori Ainsworth
Summary: [Fanfic CastielxSucrette] Fuiste mi mejor amigo, y mi primer enamoramiento. Separados 5 años, y cuando por fin te encuentro otra vez, me enamoré de ti una vez más. Muchas circunstancias se interpondrán en nuestro camino, pero nada me impedirá estar a tu lado. /Nota de la autora publicada./
1. C-1: Nuestro Re-Encuentro

_**¡Hola a todos/as!**_

_**Este es un fic en el que llevo trabajando desde hace muchísimo tiempo atrás.  
Como verán, es **__**Castiel x Sucrette**__**, la historia será larga al igual que los capítulos, actualizaré el fic las veces que pueda. La foto de perfil de este fic es editada, créditos a su creador/a.**_

_**Contendrá Romance, algo de Drama y un poco de Comedia. Dejaré un par de aclaraciones antes de comenzar.**_

_**- Castiel tiene el cabello negro, aún no sale con Debrah. **_

_**- La historia contendrá un poco de cada capítulo de Corazón de Melón, yo avisaré.**_

_**- La historia no está ubicada en Paris, Francia, si no en Sapporo, Japón.**_

_**- Castiel tendrá su actitud originalmente, pero a veces lo haré actuar suave (Osea, tierno ;3).**_

_**- Lemon aún no asegurado.**_

_**Pasen y lean, espero les guste. ;3**_

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo vivir en Londres, Inglaterra, vuelvo a mi ciudad y país natal.

Eran las 6:00 AM y estaba con mi hermana en un avión rumbo a Sapporo, Japón. Me alegré, mi vida en Londres no fue llena de arcoíris y flores, volver a Sapporo fue la mejor noticia que alguien pudo haberme dado. Miraba hacia la ventanilla del avión con mis audífonos puestos, oyendo una de mis canciones favoritas de la gran banda Winged Skull, bajé mi mirada hacia mi mano la cual reposaba en mis piernas, y sonreí.

Ese brazalete dorado en mi mano derecha marcaba mi amistad con mi mejor amigo, Castiel Leunam. Desde que nos separamos no me lo quité ni un momento. El fue, o es, mi verdadero y mejor amigo. Seguramente no se acuerde de mí, ni siquiera debe seguir viviendo en Sapporo.

Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 11 años y él 12, en un parque a unas calles de mi antiguo departamento. No solo es mi mejor amigo, si no que fue mi primer amor.

_**~Flashback~**_

— _**¡Atrápame si puedes, Minori! —Gritó mi hermana.**_

— _**¡Ya verás cuando te atrape, Tory! —Contesté.**_

_**Un día normal, jugando con mi hermana a las atrapadas, y nuestro padre vigilándonos como siempre, ya que éramos muy traviesas.**_

_**Corría a la velocidad que podía, logré atraparla, ¡Bingo! Comencé a correr para que ella me atrapara esta vez. Corrimos hacia unos árboles, o más bien, flores de cerezo. Como adoro estos árboles… ¡Agh! ¡Vaya suerte! ¡Me distraje con los árboles y logró atraparme muy rápido! Descarada… Comencé a correr para atraparla de vuelta, pero torpemente, tropecé.**_

_**No solo tropecé, tropecé cerca de un niño.**_

— _**¡Kya! —Caí, raspándome la rodilla.**_

_**El niño se arrodilló y me miró.**_

— _**¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, alcé la mirada y me sonrojé de inmediato.**_

_**Era muy lindo, de ojos grisáceos y cabello azabache, ¡Como yo! Parecíamos mellizos, solo que su cabello llegaba a la mitad de su cuello, el mío llegaba a mis pequeñas "caderas". Traía una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos, su rostro parecía preocupado, ¿Está preocupado por mí, si ni me conoce?**_

— _**S-Si… Gracias… —Tomó mi mano y ayudó a levantarme.**_

— _**¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó.**_

— _**Me… Me llamo Minori… ¿Y-Y tú? —Abracé aún más mi peluche de conejo, son mi cara sonrojada.**_

— _**Me llamo Castiel, ¡Un placer! —Me esbozó una sonrisa. Me miró un momento y rió.**_

— _**¿De qué te ríes? —Fruncí el ceño.**_

— _**¡Tus mejillas están rojas! —Rió otro poco, yo hice un puchero.— No te enfades, te ves adorable. —Sonrió.**_

_**Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, abracé aún más mi peluche y desvíe la mirada, los nervios me carcomían la piel...**_

_**Me enamoré de inmediato. Pero no debo dejarme guiar por las apariencias…**_

_**Lo miré dudosa, él lo notó, me miró y sonrió.**_

— _**¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo? Estoy solo, y me aburre. —Dijo él, posando su mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho.**_

— _**¿Solo? ¿Y tus padres? —Pregunté.**_

_**La respuesta le incomodó, no quiso contestar.**_

— _**Si no quieres decirme no hay problema… B-Bueno, yo vine con mi hermana y mi padre, ven con nosotros, así no estarás solo.**_

_**Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Asintió.**_

_**A mi hermana y a Castiel los presenté, se llevaron bien de inmediato. Entre los tres jugamos a las atrapadas, ¡Parecíamos hermanos los tres!**_

_**Pasaron los meses y todo iba genial, Castiel y yo éramos inseparables, los mejores amigos, mi primer amigo. No estudiábamos en la misma escuela, pero nos encontrábamos todos los días en ese parque después de clases, jugábamos juntos siempre, me sentía feliz, mi mejor amigo… Y mi primer enamoramiento. Todos en mi colegio no eran lindos para mi gusto, pero él sí lo era. Varios meses de gran amistad, hasta que tres simples palabras de mis padres partieron mi corazón.**_

"_**Hijas, nos mudamos…"**_

_**Salí corriendo, esta noticia no le iba a caer nada bien a Castiel… Llegue al mismo parque de siempre y lo vi ahí esperándome, se acercó a mí y sonrió.**_

— _**¡Hola Minori! No tardaste nada… —Reímos, pero notó que algo no andaba bien.— Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? No tienes buena cara…**_

— _**Castiel… Mi familia y yo… Nos mudamos a Londres… —Traté de contener mis lágrimas lo más que pude.**_

— _**¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendió, pero de manera deprimida.— Dime que no es cierto…**_

_**Lo abracé.**_

_**No me creí capaz, pero lo hice. Lo abracé.**_

_**No pude contener más mis lágrimas y comencé a llorar, él correspondió a mi abrazo, lo cual hizo arder mis mejillas levemente. Duramos de esa manera hasta que logró calmarme para poder hablar.**_

— _**Oh vamos, no llores. —Me dedicó una sonrisa.— Ya que te mudas, quiero darte esto.**_

_**Sacó un brazalete dorado con un corazón a la mitad, tomó mi mano derecha y me lo colocó. Era muy hermoso el brazalete.**_

— _**¿Ves? Así no te olvidas de mí. Te lo iba a dar hoy, pero no sabía que te mudarías… —Desvió la mirada.**_

— _**¿Y la otra mitad del corazón? —Pregunté.**_

— _**Aquí. —Sacó su llavero y vi la otra mitad del corazón.**_

_**Sonreí como una boba, y ambos nos reímos.**_

— _**No te preocupes Minori, si perdemos el contacto, ¡Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar! —Sonrió.**_

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

— "Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar…" —Repetí esas palabras mientras jugueteaba con el medio corazón que tenía el brazalete.

— ¡Minori! —Dijo mi hermana, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La miré.

Ella es mi hermana, Antonella Whitehold, pero la llamamos Tory de cariño. Una rubia de 16 años con 1.65 metros de estatura, con tendencias a los estudios y a ser buena. A pesar de ser "Miss perfecta", es la mejor hermana que podría pedir, con gustos como los míos, pero con tendencias en la moda muy distintas.

Vestía como toda una señorita, con una camisa azul oscuro sin mangas, una mini-falda blanca con bordes elegantes de igual color, uñas bien cuidadas con un esmalte azul oscuro y unos tacones de 10 centímetros blancos. Un cabello rubio muy bien cuidado y peinado, suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda ondulado en las puntas, un flequillo de lado derecho que casi tapaba su ojo, de piel blanca y unos ojos azules como el zafiro agua. Una chica firme, decidida, femenina y responsable, la chica perfecta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tory? —Arqueé una ceja.

— Llegamos. —Sonrió.— Mejor bajemos, cuando lleguemos a la nueva casa podrás sumergirte en tus pensamientos de nuevo. —Rió.

Me molesté, pero no pude evitar reír también.

Bajamos del avión y entramos al aeropuerto, al "New Chitose International Airport", fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas y pudimos ver a nuestra tía en la puerta de salida esperándonos.

— ¡Tía Agatha! —Dijimos al unísono y fuimos hasta ella.

— ¡Antonella! ¡Minori! —Nos abrazó, casi dejándonos sin aire.— ¡Que grandes y guapas están!

— Gracias tía… —Me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

Esa soy yo, Minori Whitehold, una peli-negra de 16 años con 1.65 metros de estatura, con tendencias a tocar la guitarra y dibujar.

Yo vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas, una camisa escocesa manga larga negra con gris usándola como chaqueta, unos shorts de jean negros, unos guantes negros de moto, dejando ver mis uñas con esmalte negro, unas medias de mallas y unas botas negras. Un cabello azabache bien cuidado hasta la cintura, un flequillo de lado derecho casi tapando mi ojo, de piel blanca y ojos grisáceos. Rebelde, femenina y decidida.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a una hermosa casa, la de mi tía. Cada una tenía su propio cuarto, ¡Bien! Entramos y le echamos una mirada a la casa, era muy grande, llena de lujos.

— Bienvenidas chicas. —Dijo mi tía.— Dejen sus cosas, porque hoy mismo irán a su nuevo instituto.

— ¡¿Hoy?! —Exclamamos al unísono.

Suspiré irritada.

— Si, hoy, lamentablemente no puedo llevarlas, pero ya que ustedes conocen la ciudad, podrán llegar solas, ¿No? —Dijo nuestra tía con una sonrisa.

¡Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro! ¡Estamos exhaustas por el viaje!

— ¿A qué instituto iremos? —Preguntó mi hermana.

— Al "Instituto Sweet Amoris", queda en la calle "Amoris Ville", tan solo tomen el tren y llegarán a la estación de esa calle, caminen 2 cuadras y ahí está el instituto. ¿Dudas?

— No. —Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Dejamos nuestras maletas en la sala, tomé mi mochila al igual que mi hermana y nos despedimos, trataremos de encontrar la ruta al Instituto Sweet Amoris.

Caminamos a paso acelerado y llegamos a la estación "Higashi-Harami", justo a tiempo, ya que aún no había llegado el tren.

— Oye Minori… —Dijo mi hermana en voz baja.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Crees… Que tengamos un buen primer día? —Me miró temerosa, olvidé decir que es algo tímida.

Posé mi mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien. —Le esbocé una sonrisa, y ella asintió.

"_**El tren está a punto de llegar, por favor manténganse en la línea amarilla". **_Se oyó en el altavoz.

Llegó el tren y las puertas se abrieron.

"_**Higashi-Harami, Higashi-Harami". **_Se oyó en el altavoz.

Entramos junto a un grupo pequeño de gente y las puertas se cerraron. Tory se sentó en uno de los asientos y sacó un manga de Kuroshitsuji, yo miraba por el ventanal del tren con mis audífonos puestos, viendo como se movía con rapidez el tren. Sumergida en mis pensamientos, seguía recordando mi niñez, estaba en mi ciudad natal, donde viví mucho tiempo, donde fui feliz, donde lo conocí a él.

También tenía la tendencia a no ser muy social, poco después de conocer a Castiel conocí a 2 chicas en mi escuela, Katherine Mason y Cassidy James, las cuales viven aquí en Sapporo, siempre mantuvimos contacto, y en las vacaciones me visitaban de vez en cuando, ¿Seguirán en el mismo lugar? Quién sabe, podría encontrármelas en el Sweet Amoris…

El tren se detuvo y bajamos rápidamente.

"_**Amoris Ville, Amoris Ville". **_Se oyó en el altavoz.

— Caminar 2 cuadras fue lo que dijo la tía Agatha, ¿No? —Le pregunté a mi hermana, definitivamente, mi memoria era obsoleta.

— Exacto, en esa dirección. —Señaló hacia unas escaleras al lado derecho.

Bajamos las escaleras saliendo de la estación, caminamos a paso veloz, ya que eran las 7:30AM y faltaban 30 minutos para que las clases iniciaran. Corrimos 2 cuadras y llegamos, el famosísimo Instituto Sweet Amoris.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo horrible.

Miramos el Instituto por unos momentos, y caminamos hacia las puertas de la entrada, entramos y algunas miradas de la gente se posaron en nosotras. Podíamos oír murmuros como: **"¿Esas son las nuevas?" "La pelinegra tiene mirada intimidante…"** Me reí con esa. **"Están buenas…"** Pervertidos. Íbamos a entrar a la sala de delegados, cuando un rubio de ojos color miel salió de la sala.

— Oh, ¿Ustedes son las chicas nuevas? —Preguntó él.

— P-Pues si… —Contestó mi hermana, yo reí. Apuesto a que este chico será su novio futuramente.

— Mi nombre es Nathaniel Smith, soy el delegado principal. Sus registros ya están completos, Bienvenidas al Instituto Sweet Amoris. —Sonrió.

— Gracias. —Dijimos ambas.

— ¿Les gustaría que les enseñe el instituto? —Preguntó.

Bingo, este era mi chance.

— De hecho, a mi hermana Antonella le encantaría. —Le di un empujoncito, haciéndola quedar a escasos centímetros del rubio.

Ella me fulminó con una mirada amenazante de "Te mataré luego".

— L-Lo siento Nathaniel, Minori tiende a ser un poco molesta a veces. —Rió ella con nervios. ¡¿Molesta?!

— No te preocupes. —Sonrió.— Permíteme mostrarte el instituto, Antonella.

Tory asintió con un sonrojo en su rostro y se fueron. Bingo, lo logré. Reí.

Caminé por los pasillos mirando a todas direcciones, impresionante, es más grande que en donde estudiaba antes… Llegue al patio del instituto, oh si, el patio, el lugar hecho para mí. Me recosté bajo un árbol de los que habían ahí y cerré mis ojos, no uno cualquiera, un árbol de Flores de Cerezo. Maldición, como amo estos árboles.

Noté algo que me llamó la atención, había una "C" tallada en la corteza del árbol, la rocé con mis dedos, fue tallada con una navaja. Ni que quien lo talló fuera dueño de este árbol, chasqueé la lengua.

— Oye, ¿Estas despierta? —Preguntó una voz desconocida. Masculina y varonil.

— No, estoy dormida. ¿Tú que cre- …? —Me detuve en seco cuando lo vi.

Estaba pasmada. Impresionada.

De cabello negro hasta el final de su cuello, ojos grisáceos, vistiendo un chaleco marrón, camisa negra, jeans negros y zapatos deportivos negros. Mis ojos lo veían fijamente impresionada, al igual que él. Nos reconocimos de inmediato.

Imposible. ¿De verdad tenía a mi mejor amigo de la infancia frente a mí?

— ¿Castiel? —Dije y me levanté.

— ¿Minori? —Apenas pudo decir algo de lo sorprendido que estaba.

5 años sin vernos, obviamente estábamos impresionados.

— ¡No puede ser! —Dije emocionada y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude.— ¡De verdad eres tú! —Él correspondió.

Detuvimos el abrazo y nos miramos.

— ¿Hace cuanto llegaste a la ciudad? —Preguntó.

— Hace un par de horas, juro que necesito tomar un café…

Nos sentamos en una banca del patio.

— ¿No te has mudado desde que me fui? —Le pregunté.

— No, ¿Por? —Dijo.— Aunque ahora vivo emancipado, mis padres me dejaron a mi propia suerte, pero no me va mal. ¿Y tú?

— Yo ahora vivo con mi tía y mi hermana. —Sonreí. Lo miré un momento de pies a cabeza.— No has cambiado nada, sigues teniendo tu pelo negro… —Reí.

— Tú tampoco has cambiado del todo, aunque te crecieron. —Señaló mis pechos, ¡¿Qué hace mirando ahí?!— Antes eras una tabla de planchar. —Rió incrédulamente.

Si cambió en algo, ¡Es un pervertido! Hice un puchero.

— ¡¿Y qué haces tú mirando ahí?! Espera… ¡¿Tabla de planchar?!

— No te enojes, sabes que estoy jugando. —Posó su mano izquierda en mi cabeza, acariciándola.

No te sonrojes, ¡No te sonrojes!... Boom, me sonrojé. Desvié la mirada, no quería que me viera sonrojada, ¡Ya me ha visto así de niña!

Sonó la campana y nos levantamos.

— ¿A qué aula tienes que ir ahora? —Preguntó.

— Según este horario… Al aula B, ¿Y tú? —Contesté.

— Igual yo, vamos, te enseño donde es. —Sonrió.

Asentí y caminamos al interior del instituto.

Caminamos por los pasillos hacia el Aula B, reíamos y a veces nos dábamos empujones en señal de juego. Qué suerte la mía.

¿Quién diría que me encontraría con mi mejor amigo de la infancia en este instituto?

A parte de volver, esto fue lo mejor que me pasó.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capítulo x3**_

_**Diré que este fic contendrá muchos "Feels", pero será más adelante xDDD**_

_**Aclararé unas cosas que tal vez podrían tener en duda:**_

_**- "New Chitose International Airport" es un aeropuerto **__**REAL**__** en Sapporo.**_

_**- Las estaciones de tren mencionadas aquí **__**NO**__** son reales en Sapporo, solo las saqué del anime **__**School Days**__** porque no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarlas xDD ("Amoris Ville" obviamente es inventada).**_

_**- Le añadí algunas cosas al Patio del Instituto, por ejemplo el "Sakura" (Árbol Flor de Cerezo), pensé que se vería lindo :3 xDD**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el fic? ¿Quieren que lo continúe? Por favor comenten, y díganme que tal les pareció, se los agradeceré mil uwu**_

_**¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Nos leemos! ;3**_


	2. C-2: Conociendo nuevas personas

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Debo decirles que… GRACIAS. QuQ Vi que este fic tuvo una gran aceptación… Y eso me puso muy feliz, se los agradezco de verdad y agradezco sus reviews/favs/follows. 10 reviews ;u; Me hicieron tan feliz… uwu Responderé los anteriores reviews al final. ;3_**

**_Al grano, lamento en serio la sufrible tardanza, tengo un montón de tarea y proyectos encima, y tengo que estudiar D: Más que todo Contabilidad -3-  
Sin más habladurías, el capítulo 2 de este fic._**

**_Pasen y lean, espero que les guste. ;3_**

* * *

Parecíamos idiotas, riéndonos de todo lo gracioso que decíamos.

Entramos al aula B, donde varios tomaron sus asientos y algunas miradas se posaron en mí. Tory entró con Nathaniel, se les veía muy felices, par de tortolitos. También esas miradas se posaron en mi hermana, una de ellas era enojada, la de una chica castaña oji-azul con blusa azul claro y falda blanca, con unos broches en su cabello. Estaba junto a una chica peli-naranja, vestida con una camisa morada con manga larga verde, shorts azules con un tono de morado, medias de rallas horizontales negras y moradas y unas botas negras. Pero ella no la miraba enojada, si no sorprendida. ¿De qué se sorprenden? Como si nunca hubiesen visto chicas nuevas…

Me llamó la atención que una chica rubia oji-turquesa con cabello rizado me miraba con absoluta rabia, más bien, con celos. También 2 chicas junto a ella me miraban con enojo, una chica asiática y una castaña de ojos color castaño. Típico, de seguro eran ese tipo de chicas que se creen las mejores, o mejor dicho, **_"Las populares"_**.

Vaya, ¿Qué más cosas nos esperarán?

Entró el profesor al aula, nosotras lo miramos.

— T-Todos sentados… —Dijo el profesor temeroso. Todos obedecieron.— Quiero presentarles a las nuevas alumnas de nuestra clase, Antonella y Minori Whitehold. Agradecería que las trataran bien y las hagan sentir bien en el instituto.

Yo rodé los ojos, mi hermana miraba a Nathaniel disimuladamente, él le sonrió.

— Busquen un lugar libre y siéntense p-por favor. —Asentimos.

Tory se sentó al lado de Nathaniel, y él sonrió. Yo me dirigí al final donde estaba Castiel, había un puesto libre a su lado y me senté. La clase comenzó, y tocó una de las materias que más odiaba en el mundo, Matemáticas. Jugueteaba con mi lápiz mientras "prestaba atención" a lo que decía el profesor, yo ni pendiente, es como si me hablaran en ruso, no entendía ni media palabra de lo que decía. Fijé mí vista en mi hermana la cual estaba concentrada en la clase, luego posé mi mirada al lado izquierda el cual se encontraba Castiel, viendo al pizarrón sin interés alguno por la muy aburrida clase.

**_"Que suene el timbre… ¡Que suene ya!"_** pensaba. Al cabo de unos 30 minutos sonó, hasta era capaz de gritar "Libertad" por lo aburrida que estaba en esa clase. Tomé mi mochila dispuesta a salir, pero una mano en mi hombro derecho me jaló y me detuvo.

— Con que tu eres la fracasada nueva… —Dijo la rubia que hace rato me miraba con una mirada como el mismísimo infierno.

— La fracasada es quien tengo en frente. —Contesté con un tono burlón, el cual la hizo enfadar ya que notó que me refería a ella.

Oh si, tal como pensé. El típico grupo de las populares.

— Te advertiré algo, niñata. —Dijo ella con un tono amenazante.— Aléjate de Castiel, ¿Entendiste? Él es mío, M-Í-O. —Culminó apuntándome.

Quería reírme, pero fuerte.

¿Qué se cree esta tipa? ¿La mejor? Se le nota.

— Sácate la idea de la cabeza de que te tengo miedo, cabello de espagueti. —Dije frunciendo el ceño.— Tu a mí no puedes ordenarme nada, y si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino, o molestas a mi hermana, te irá mal. —La empujé y me alejé dispuesta a salir.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Me jaló del brazo de una manera fuerte. Iba a plantearme una bofetada, cuando de repente una albina oji-miel la empujó.

— ¡Déjala en paz Ámber! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada! —Exclamó la albina furiosa.

Me asombré, esa chica tenía carácter.

— ¡No te metas engendro! —Contestó Ámber a la albina.

La albina se quedó mirándola con rabia, hasta que Ámber decidió marcharse junto con sus amigas del aula. Estaba feliz, no solo porque la oji-miel me defendió, si no por ver a la cabello de espagueti furiosa. Reí.

— ¿Te hizo algo? —Preguntó la chica, mirándome preocupada.

— No, no te preocupes. —Sonreí.— Eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Rosalya, ¡Un placer Minori! —Dijo ella alegre.

¿Cómo ella sabe mí…? Ah, ya recordé, el profesor lo mencionó en la clase presentándonos.

— Un placer, Rosa. ¿No te molesta que te llame así? —Dije.

— ¡Qué va! Si tú me dejas llamarte Minny. —Contestó sonriente.

¿Minny? Hacía años, pero años que no me llamaban así, solo mi padre lo hacía.

— ¿Sobrenombre por sobrenombre? Nada mal, hecho. —Reímos y nos estrechamos las manos.

— ¿Quisieras ir de compras más tarde? Iremos con unas 2 chicas más, ¡Ven, te las presentaré! —Tomó mi brazo derecho con alegría.

Llena de energía, muy a la moda, firme, femenina. Definitivamente seremos buenas amigas.

Caminamos por los pasillos del gran instituto, mientras ella me jalaba del brazo. Fuimos al jardín donde nos encontramos a 2 chicas, una morena azabache oji-esmeralda y una peli-morada de ojos grisáceos. Miraron a Rosalya con una sonrisa, más cuando me vieron me miraron con intriga.

— ¡Chicas! Ella es Minori Whitehold, es nueva, ¡Esta en mi clase! —Dijo Rosa con su "carameloso" tono, las chicas me miraron y me sonrieron.

— Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Kim, un placer. —Extendió su mano, mas yo la estreché con gusto.

¿Pequeña? No soy tan pequeña, mido 1.65, no soy tan pequeña.

— Y-Yo soy Violeta… E-Es un placer… —Sonrió tímidamente, extendiéndome su mano. La estreché.

Violeta, sin duda, era adorable. MUY adorable. Si estuviese vestida de panda o de osito sin duda la abrazaría y no la soltaría.

— Espero que nos llevemos bien. —Dije firme, aunque con un tono burlón. Sonrieron las tres.

— ¡Bueno! Ella ira al centro comercial con nosotras, ¿Si? —Dijo Rosa.

— ¡Claro! —Contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

— Naturalmente no me gusta ir de compras, lo hago por ti, Rosalya. —Dijo Kim haciendo una mueca. Rosalya rió.

Este era el tipo de chicas que quería conocer, que quería tener como amigas, me olvidé por completo del inconveniente con Ámber, nos sentamos en el césped del gigantesco jardín y comenzamos a conocernos mejor. Pero, ¿Dónde estará mi hermana? Ojalá no se encuentre con la bruja de Ámber…

* * *

**_Antonella POV_**

Sin duda el instituto era enorme, aunque en parte estaba perdida. Subí un par de escaleras y llegué al aula de ciencias, y por supuesto me encontré con el delegado, Nathaniel. Notó mi presencia y me sonrió.

— ¡Hola Antonella! —Dijo.— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Es hora de receso…

— Es que… Estoy un poco perdida… —Contesté con timidez. No podía ni mirarle a la cara.— No es necesario que me llames Antonella, si quieres llámame Tory. —Sonreí.

— Esta bien, pero te llamo así no solo porque es tu nombre, si no que es un nombre muy hermoso. —Sonrió.

Me sonrojé hasta más no poder, nadie me había elogiado así… Me acerqué a él y me senté encima de una mesa.

— Gra-Gracias… —Abracé un poco más mis cuadernos.— Oye…

— ¿Si?

— No quiero pedirte mucho, pero… Quería saber si… Podrías enseñarme un poco más el instituto… B-Bueno, no estás obligado si no qui- —Algo me interrumpió.

O más bien, alguien.

La misma castaña oji-azul que me miraba con rabia en el aula entró, cuando me vio cerca de Nathaniel me lanzó una mirada amenazante, luego miró a Nathaniel y sonrió.

— Oye Nathaniel… —Dijo ella.— Quería preguntarte algo…

— Que sea rápido, estoy un poco ocupado.

— B-Bueno, quería saber si quisieras… —Creo que sé exactamente qué va a decir. Que no lo diga…— ¿Quisieras salir conmigo hoy? —Bingo, lo dijo. Bajé la mirada.

Nathaniel cerró un libro que traía en sus manos, pero lo cerró fuerte, ocasionando un estruendo algo alto. Creo que se enfadó…

— Melody, no sé cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo.—Dijo fríamente.— No quiero ser grosero en frente de Antonella, pero ya te he dicho varias veces que yo no te veo de "esa" manera, tú y yo solo somos amigos. —El rostro de la castaña se entristeció, yo me sorprendí.— Como ya te dije, estoy ocupado.

El rubio tomó su mochila y me miró.

— Antonella, me habías pedido un favor, ¿No? —Dijo y me sonrió.— Sígueme.

Me sentí mal por esa chica, pero asentí y nos fuimos, dejando a la castaña en el aula. Pude oír unos sollozos, era ella llorando…

Luego de un rato, Nathaniel me enseñó el instituto completo, ya no me volvería a perder. Aunque, a pesar de que esa chica me mirara con mala cara, me sentí un poco mal. Me detuve, y tiré un poco de la manga de la camisa de Nathaniel.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó.

— Bueno… ¿No crees que fuiste algo duro con ella? —Pregunté cautelosa.

Desvió la mirada por un minuto, luego volvió a mirarme.

— Ella no entiende que yo no la veo a ella como algo más. —Dijo.— Solo la quiero como amiga, no como al punto del amor o de estar de novio con ella. Ella se me declaró y yo la rechacé, le explique lo mismo que te acabo de decir, pero resultó peor. Me pide que salgamos todo el tiempo, me interrumpe, etc. —Su rostro expresó tristeza por un momento.— Lamento que hayas visto todo lo que ocurrió allá…

Le sonreí.

— No te preocupes, Nathaniel. —Él me miró un poco sorprendido.— Estas cosas pasan, son normales, no me molestó en absoluto. De cierta forma te entiendo, que te persigan todo el tiempo… —Ambos reímos.— Me pasaba más o menos lo mismo en mi antiguo instituto…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Arqueó una ceja.

— Bueno… En Londres íbamos a un instituto como cualquiera, pero todos los chicos se fijaban en nosotras por interés, no por como éramos. —Dije cautelosa, él escuchaba atentamente.— Se fijaban en nuestro físico en vez de cómo éramos ambas, y eso me molestaba… —Me entristecí.

Hubo silencio, él estaba sorprendido.

Eso pasaba todo el tiempo allá, todos los chicos se fijaban en nosotras por nuestro físico, no por como éramos en verdad. Unas que otras chicas nos odiaban por esa razón, porque pensaban que nosotras queríamos seducir a todos los chicos cual típicas zorras, nos tachaban de zorras, mimadas, y nos insultaban sin conocernos en verdad.

A pesar de todos esos malos tiempos, nosotras permanecíamos al margen. Firmes y sin dejarnos intimidar. Odiaba el hecho de estar recordando esto ahora, no debería preocuparme por ese pasado.

Nosotras no éramos como ellos nos planteaban. Y aun así… Nos molestaban.

Ahora estábamos de vuelta en Sapporo, nuestra ciudad natal. Nuestro hogar. Ya en un nuevo instituto, un nuevo capítulo se abriría en nuestras vidas.

Inconscientemente sentí una humedad bajar por mis mejillas, alto, ¿Estaba llorando?

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? De nuevo… ¿Cuándo?

— Lo-Lo siento, no te incomodaré más. —Sequé mis lágrimas y me di media vuelta dispuesta a retirarme. No quería que él me viera así.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó él, me jaló del brazo y me refugió en sus brazos.

¿Me estaba abrazando? Espera… ¿Por qué mi corazón late con tanta fuerza?

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó un poco alterado.

— N-No por nada… Recordé cosas que quería olvidar… —Dije y correspondí a su abrazo.

Duramos unos minutos así, hasta que logré calmarme y nos separamos. Noté como sus mejillas estaban rojas.

— Si necesitas hablar con alguien… P-Puedes contar conmigo. —Me miró serio pero sonrojado, hablaba con un tono firme, serio.

Sonreí. Esas palabras firmes, no hay que fijarse en las apariencias, pero espero poder confiar muy bien en él.

— Gracias Nathaniel… Iré a buscar a mi hermana. —Me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. —Nos vemos mañana, ¿Si?

Él asintió y yo me fui, dispuesta a ir por mi hermana para regresar a casa.

* * *

**_Minori POV_**

— ¿En dónde te metiste, hermanita? —La buscaba junto con Kim, Rosalya y Violeta para poder irnos.

La vimos por las escaleras, fuimos hasta ella y nos sonrió.

— Aquí estás desaparecida, te andábamos buscando. —Dije irritada.

— Lo siento, estaba con Nathaniel. —Dijo ella nerviosa.— ¿Y ellas quiénes son?

¿Con Nathaniel? Oh… Aquí me huele a romance…

— Ellas son Rosalya, Kim y Violeta. —Dije.— Chicas, ella es mi hermana Antonella.

— ¡Un placer! —Dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo.— ¿Vienes de compras con nosotras? —Preguntó Rosalya.

Asintió y salimos del instituto.

El camino al centro comercial fue largo a decir verdad, hablábamos de típicas cosas adolescentes, nos reíamos de todo, etc. Llegamos al centro comercial y lo primero que hizo Rosalya fue jalar del brazo a mi hermana y entrar a la tienda "Vingir", ya que a mi hermana le gustaba la moda. Kim fue a ver una tienda de deportes y yo fui con Violeta a una librería, a ver un par de acuarelas en las que se interesó al segundo. Me dijo que le gusta dibujar, de su carpeta me mostró unos dibujos que me impresionaron, ¡Había pintado con acuarelas el patio del instituto a la perfección! Ni yo manejo mis acuarelas de esa manera tan impresionante…

Decidió comprarlas junto con unos pinceles de diversos tamaños, yo compré una libreta y una caja de colores para mis dibujos y proyectos. Al salir ella y yo de esa tienda, me llamó la atención una tienda de manga que estaba al lado, Violeta decidió ir con Kim y yo no dudé ni un segundo en entrar a la tienda de manga. Tantos mangas… Podría hasta llorar arcoíris por lo que estaba viendo. Fui a la sección "BL", que les digo, soy una Fujoshi con orgullo.

— ¡No lo creo! ¡El tomo 2 de "Love Me Hard"! —Lo tomé y empecé a leerlo. Soy una pervertida total… Esto tiene hasta "Hard" en el nombre…

— Jajaja. —Oí que alguien rió a mi espalda, me di vuelta y era un chico de cabello negro y ojos azul cielo. —Típico de una Fujoshi, buscar un manga hard para leer. —Dijo el oji-azul.

— No puedes juzgarme, tú tienes un manga hentai ahí. —Señalé su mano derecha, en la que tenía un manga hentai.

Él se sonrojó y ocultó el manga, estaba avergonzado. No, más que eso.

— Agh… Si que eres malvada. Soy Armin. —Extendió su mano.

— Minori, un placer en conocerte. —Estreché su mano.— ¿En donde estudias?

— En el Instituto Sweet Amoris, ¿Y tú?

— ¿Hah? ¡Yo igual! —Ambos reímos.— Bueno, pagaré este manga y me voy, me están esperando.

Asintió y me acompañó a la caja, pagamos nuestros mangas, nos despedimos y tomamos caminos separados.

Me reuní con las chicas en la fuente del centro comercial y revisamos lo que compramos, mejor no diré nada, ¿Cómo les voy a decir que compré un manga BL?

Salimos del establecimiento al caer las 5:00PM, mi hermana y yo fuimos a la estación para así poder ir a casa, al llegar a casa, mi tía nos miró y sonrió.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? —Preguntó.

— Salimos con nuestras nuevas amigas. —Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Primer día y ya hicieron amistades? ¡Qué bueno! —Se alegró.— ¿Quieren cenar ya?

Asentimos, menos mal preguntó eso, ¡Muero de hambre!

Preparó espagueti y aparte una ensalada, al ver el espagueti no pude evitar recordar a Ámber. Me reí.

Al terminar la cena subí a mi habitación y con mis audífonos puestos empecé a desempacar todas mis cosas. Pegué mis posters, guardé mi ropa y mis zapatos en el armario, saqué mi XBOX y lo conecté al televisor, etc.

Cuando terminé de desempacar –lo cual me tomó hasta las 09:45PM- me tiré en mi cama y apagué la luz, mirando al techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy. Sonreí al recordar la escena del patio con Castiel, conocí gente nueva, chicas geniales, y pude re-encontrarme con mi mejor amigo.

Simplemente, el mejor primer día de escuela que he tenido.

* * *

**_¡Y aquí termina el capítulo dos! ;3_**

**_Este no se enfocó mucho en Castiel y Minori, pero bueno, ya pronto les daré Romance y feels x3_**

**_Bueno, responderé los reviews:_**

**- Isa96magica:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Yo me he leído tus fics, admito que son muy buenos y me alegra que hayas dejado un review. ;3

**- Zuzu Liin: **Owwn, ¡No me haga pucheros jovencita! xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y como narro. Bueno, pronto haré sufrir a Castiel más adelante debido a algo que surgirá, no me mates… D:

**- Inu Ookami Ana:** Gracias por leer, que bueno que te haya gustado. ;3

**- LynnCdmAinsworth: **¿Te encantó? ¡Me alegra! ¡Y debo decir que me gustan tus fics!

**- Wow (Anónimo): **Gracias por tu review, ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!

**- Yoatzin:** Juro que grité como una marica cuando vi tu review, es que adoro tus fics como no te imaginas… xD ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! :D

**- Attermix (Anónimo): **Ya lo hablamos en facebook niña, Minori no es emo xD Gracias por tu review y por leer. ;3

**- Reyven (Anónimo): **¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!

**_Espero les haya gustado, ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews, lo apreciaría mucho uwu Trataré de no tardar tanto esta vez D:_**

**_¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ;3_**


	3. Nota de la Autora

_**¡Hola seguidores/as de este fanfic y lectores/as fantasma!**_

_**Como verán este no es el capítulo, mas un aviso que quería darles, ¿Creyeron que me olvidé de este fic? xD  
No me maten a cuchillazos ni nada por no actualizar ;n; Aquí la explicación:  
**_

_**(Antes que nada, noté que a muchos/as les encantó la parte de Antonella y Nath, ¿Muy tierna no~? x3)**_

_**La razón de mi ausencia es que la laptop en la que tenía el fic se dañó, y como pasó semana santa y toda esa mierda, tardaron en repararla. De por sí me la formatearon, y yo como lo bruta que soy (xD) NO GUARDÉ EL FIC EN UN PENDRIVE (Abstenganse de matarme D:). Yo ya tenía los capítulo escritos, pero puf, se me eliminaron debido al formateo.  
Estoy re-escribiendo el 3 ya, no solo mi tardanza implica lo de la laptop, también implica mis estudios, ya que raspé 4 materias. ;n;  
**_

_**De verdad lo siento en serio, todo pasó muy de repente e inesperadamente, Gomenasai... ;n;**_

* * *

_**Fuera de tema, y aprovechando que les estoy escribiendo... Tengo otro fic planeado, quisiera saber su opinión desde ya:  
**_

_**Como verán, será del anime "Free! Iwatobi Swim Club" (Muchos/as de ustedes lo deben de conocer... ¿No? ._.)  
Lo que si es que será de Rin Matsuoka x Mi OC del anime.**_

_**La historia va a ser muy bonita, les va a gustar, se los aseguro.**_

_**¿Que les parece la idea? Me gustaría que dejaran su respuesta en un review (Si pueden, claro ;3)**_

* * *

_**Para sacarme el peso de encima de una vez, contestaré de una vez los reviews del capítulo 2 de este fic, GRACIAS a quienes dejaron reviews en los capítulos, y sobre todo quienes han dado Favorite y Follow. ;3  
**_

**Vane-Namikaze: **Amber es y siempre será una maldita perra de mierda. c: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado este fic!**  
**

**Yoatzin:**Pues, tenía la intención de que sonara como tu dijiste, lo de "Oh bitch la la la" xD O algo como... "IN YOUR FACE BITCH" xD Lo de Nath y Tory hasta yo morí de ternura al escribirlo, en serio. x/3 Sobre Armin, fue inesperado, solo se me ocurrió xD Sobre tu alago, ¡No me agradezcas! Eres genial y tu estilo de narración es muy bueno, me gusta. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic!

**isa96magica:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, sobre Tory y Nath, como ya dije, hasta yo morí de ternura al escribirlo. x3 Sobre lo de tus fics, no es necesario que me agradezcas que me gusten tus fics, me gusta como te quedan, ¡Sigue así!

**Zuzu Liin:**Pues claro que todo me queda tan bien, yo soy FA-BU-LO-SA~ xDD Okno# Que bueno que te haya gustado Zuzu, ¡Seguiré con animo! :D

**Reyven:** ¡Que bueno que te haya encantado! Pues si, Minori es una fujoshi A TODA HONRA xDD Soy capaz de incluirte como una amiga fujoshi de ella, depende de como vaya la historia x3 ¡Saludos!

**Cute Femme:**Tengo altercados en respecto a actualizarlo, pero espero poder pronto, ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero poder actualizar el fic pronto, gracias por su paciencia...**_

_**Lo actualizaré a penas me desocupe de todo lo que tengo encima, gracias por leer.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 3! ;3**_


End file.
